harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bubble-Head Charm
Bublet ´ Where is this incantation from?--Rodolphus 12:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I know this charm is widely used in the books and movies but when has the incantation ever been heard or written??? --' z i r c o n i a 08:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I believe that the incantation Bublet ''was heard once, in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix film, under all the babble of walking students. However, none of the students had a bubble over, on or around them at all. Add note to known uses section Shouldn't it be noted that even though this charm is common and seemingly easy to use, Harry, Ron and Hermione were unable to find out about it during Harry's preperation for the second task? Will this charm work on Giants? I figured their magic resistance would create some problem. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 01:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Learning How is it that in 1995, the entirety of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew how to use this spell and could successfully do so, but Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't find any mention of it the previous year? By word of mouth? We know it isn't in ''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 or The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and it also wasn't in A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Intermediate Transfiguration, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Dreadful Denizens of the Deep, An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms, Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up, Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks, Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts, Book of Spells or Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. Unless it's in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 and some of the older students and teachers helped the younger student, it appears that the Bubble-Head Charm isn't covered in any book. This leads us to the question of why it isn't included in any spellbooks? Shouldn't it be a fairly important spell in any wizard's arsenal? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, obviously it's a mystery, but I'm not sure if there's really anything more to say than that. I suppose your theory is probably true-- that the details spread by word of mouth and a general spirit of wanting to aid each other in the face of Umbridge's regime. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Artwork Can someone tell me who (artist) made the artwork of bubble-head charm on this page? Thanks you in advance! :Neither are on his site, but I'm fairly certain both pieces of concept art on this page are by Adam Brockbank. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC)